Multimedia streaming technologies such as MPEG media transport protocol (MMTP) use services of the transport layer to stream packets from a source such as a MPEG media transport (MMT) sender to a destination such as an MMT receiver. In all cases, the transport layer chooses a network interface which can be configured as a default interface for sending the packets to the destination. Due to the problems in the network connected to the chosen network interface, the packets can be delayed, lost, or received with varying jitter by the receiver. This results in obvious quality of service (QoS) and quality of experience (QoE) issues at the receiver. In addition, dynamic changes in network conditions such as unexpected packet loss, congestion, and the like of the network path can lead to quality degradation.